


The Right Way to Celebrate

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [7]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cocktail Friday, Humor, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Trowa starts celebrating early, and Wufei joins him.





	The Right Way to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the January 5th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/image/169187091383.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**The Right Way to Celebrate** by luvsanime02

########

“It’s not even nine-thirty in the morning,” Wufei says. He means for that statement to come out as an admonishment, but Wufei knows that he sounds too amused to be properly scolding.

Trowa shrugs. “I’m supposed to be celebrating today, right?” he says. He looks perfectly at ease lounging on the windowsill with a glass of champagne in his hand.

Wufei sighs, and then goes into the kitchen and pulls out the chilled bottle from their fridge. Might as well. He also makes sure to add one of the little sticks they prepared yesterday with an olive on one end and a sugar crystal on the other, though, because he has to have  _ some  _ standards. They even bought some silly champagne glasses just for the occasion. 

“The idea,” Wufei drawls, knowing from experience that Trowa can still hear him perfectly well even from the other room, “is to have  _ one  _ drink. At midnight.”

He walks back out into the living room, and Trowa pointedly swallows a large mouthful of his champagne. Wufei shakes his head and then sits down in the chair right beside the window, and Trowa turns his back to the view so that he can stretch out his legs and rest his feet on the nearest armrest. 

“Sound boring,” Trowa replies, smirking. “I think it’d be much more fun to finish the rest of the bottle today, and then spend  _ tonight _ celebrating the end of the year in bed.”

Wufei eyes their small glasses, remembers how full the bottle of champagne they bought still is, and takes a large gulp of his own drink. To hell with the damn sticks, or with sipping the champagne slowly. “We’d better get a move on, then,” he says.

Trowa laughs softly, raises the remains of his champagne in a silent toast, and then drains the rest of his glass. “Yes, let’s,” he agrees, and then stands up and heads into the kitchen for a refill. Wufei joins him only a few moments later.


End file.
